Et si
by G.Renard
Summary: Et si Castle rien ne s'était passé comme dans la série, je vous propose une OS de Castle (bien-sûr), je me suis imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Castle ou Beckett avaient agi selon leurs sentiments, lors de l'épisode 22 de la saison 3 de Castle, lorsqu'ils enquêtent sur la mort de Royce a L.A.


Beckett et Castle travaillaient sur l'enquête concernant la mort de Royce, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé de l'hôtel à L.A. Beckett avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle parle qu'elle laisse échapper ce sentiment de tristesse, Royce était celui qui lui avait tout appris, elle se lança

\- « Si vous saviez à quel point il m'impressionnait, quand je l'ai rencontré. J'étais littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres, et ensuite j'ai compris qu'il racontait n'importe quoi pour m'embrouiller. »

Ils rigolèrent puis un silence suivit.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne vais plus jamais le revoir. »  
De nouveau, un silence. Castle la regarda et s'assura qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire avant d'ajouter « Vous savez ce que je me suis dit quand je vous ai rencontré ? »

Beckett releva la tête et le regarda.

-« Hum ? »

-« Que vous étiez un mystère que je n'arriverai jamais à résoudre, et même aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps passé avec vous, je suis toujours aussi impressionnée, par votre force de caractère, votre courage, et votre sex-appel. » Ajouta-il faisant des pauses cherchant une quelconque réaction de la part de sa muse

-« Vous êtes pas mal non plus Castle. » Répondit la muse avec un sourire timide.

Ils se sourirent en entamèrent une de leurs conversations donc seuls eux avaient le secret, ils se perdirent mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs sourires cédèrent la place à la gêne. Ce silence long, un peu trop long pour eux, sans aucun d'eux ne réagisse fut coupé par Kate, elle détourna le yeux puis ajouta avec regret :

-« Je vais aller me coucher. Il est tard, bonne nuit. »

Castle la regarda partir avant de dire. –« Kate. »

Celle-ci se retourna en ouvrant la porte. –« Bonne nuit Castle. »

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle se colla à la porte maintenant fermée, se passa une main dans les cheveux se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver à avoir cette discussion silencieuse et complice, elle se laissa glisser le long de porte jusqu'au sol, elle aurait volontiers sauté sur ses lèvres, mais l'image de Josh revenait sans cesse, elle n'était pas heureuse avec cet homme, et Castle l'avait très bien compris et lui avait fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire, elle s'était perdue dans son regard et avait l'impression d'être bien mais elle pensait ne pas en avoir le droit. Ses sentiments pour Castle étaient intenses certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas. D'abord pour son travail, il y avait des règles simples au poste : aucune coucherie entre collègues. Et aussi pour elle-même. Savoir que s'ils commençaient une relation, et qu'elle se finisse mal, elle l'aurait perdu probablement pour toujours, et elle le regretterait. Mais attendrait-il plus longtemps ? Etait-elle prête ? Et lui avait-il envie de cette relation ? Était-il amoureux ? Lanie en était, elle, persuadée, mais si elle s'était trompée ?

De son côté Castle fixait la poignée de la porte de Beckett, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre et que Kate revienne vers lui. Mais rien la poignée ne se tourna pas et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas non plus. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il était trop vite ? Il s'était lui aussi perdu dans son regard, même si il ne savait pas très bien quel message elle avait essayé de lui envoyer. Alors il restait là, assis sur ce canapé, attendant que Kate ouvre les yeux et comprenne qu'il était prêt, qu'il était là pour elle. Et si c'était elle qui n'était pas prête ? Elle se lançait dans des relations avec des hommes pour lequel elle n'a pas d'amour. Pourquoi ? Pour se cacher ? Pour éviter de souffrir ? Parce qu'elle savait que si Josh la quittait, il ne la détruirait pas ? Et si elle avait simplement peur de se lancer dans une relation ? Était-elle prête ? Il se leva et avança vers la porte de Beckett, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il allait toquer, lorsqu'il vit la poignée se baisser alors que sa main n'était pas posée dessus. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Kate ouvrir la porte. Ils restèrent plantés la tous les deux à se regarder. Il se perdit dans les yeux de sa partenaire, il ne savait pas s'il devait franchir le pas. Il la regardait ne sachant que faire. Elle restait figée à le regarder, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ils étaient là l'un en face de l'autre. Ils en avaient vécu des choses ensemble, beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était jamais aussi intense. Tout était différent, mais il était là devant elle à attendre qu'elle face ou dise quelque chose. « Aller Kate, tu peux le faire » se dit-elle à elle-même. « Si tu ne fais rien, tu le regretteras ». Cette phrase que Lanie prononçait souvent lui résonnait dans la tête « « il est fou de toi », allez il fallait faire quelque chose avant de le perdre. Elle continua de le regarder, il la dévisageait essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, leurs corps se rapprochaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il lui frôla la main, et pour elle c'était déjà trop, elle eut un moment de recul puis sans même qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il la poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre et la claqua contre la porte, leurs lèvres était collées, unies, et aucun des deux partenaires ne voulaient que ça s'arrête, une sensation étrange, comme si de l'électricité les traverser. Un frisson les parcourut. Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle posait sa main droite sur sa joue à lui avec hésitation ne sachant plus quelle attitude elle devait avoir. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette sensation de bien-être s'arrête. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux, c'était maintenant trop tard pour reculer, faire marche arrière. Leurs baisers devenaient plus intenses. Il posa sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit le laissant aller plus loin. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa partenaire, puis lui retira, elle commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Rick, tout en approfondissant leurs baisers. Il descendit pour lui faire des baisers dans le cou, mais Kate chercha ses lèvres qu'elle retrouva très vite. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent. Castle posa une main sa poitrine, Beckett lui prit la main et le conduisit. Castle l'attira près de lui et l'embrassa avant de la suivre jusqu'au lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs affaires se retrouvent sur le sol, ils avaient franchi un pas, un très grand pas ensemble, pour l'instant tout leur semblait parfait. Leurs corps s'unirent parfaitement. Ils étaient d'une synchronisation parfaite. C'était l'extase, le sentiment d'être bien et avec la bonne personne. Ils étaient en train d'oublier tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, oubliant l'enquête, Josh, et surtout ce mur à l'intérieur de Kate qui était en train de tomber. Mais pour combien de temps encore se sentirait-il si bien. Que se passerait-il quand ils se réveilleraient ensemble, l'un a côté de l'autre ? Quelle serait la réaction de Beckett lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'elle avait trompé Josh ? Serait-elle enfin prête à avoir une vraie relation avec Castle ? Allait-elle fuir encore ? Castle allait-il regretter ce qui s'était passé ? Cette relation allait-elle marcher ? Aucun d'eux n'avait ni ne cherchait à avoir de réponse, parce que pour le moment ils étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre, et seul le moment présent les intéressait. Ses baisers, ses regards et ses caresses échangés, ils s'endormirent ensemble, Kate dans les bras de Castle, une main posée sur son torse. Le sourire aux lèvres.

END


End file.
